Reza Madadi vs. Yan Cabral
The first round began, Madadi was aggressive early and Cabral stuffs a double to the clinch. They break. Madadi stuffs a double himself. 4:00. Madadi keeps trying a looping left hook. Madadi stuffs a double very nicely. Cabral fakes a double and misses a right. Madadi lands a right uppercut, clinch. Cabral knees the leg. 3:00. Cabral lands a sneaky right elbow. Madadi knees the body. He lands a left. Cabral replies with a knee to the body. And again. He breaks and lands a short right, works a double, Madadi stuffs it back to the clinch. 2:00. They break and Cabral knees the head. Cabral lands a jab, tries a double. Madadi stuffs it and a single, clinch. Cabral knees the body, boos from the crowd. Cabral works a double. Switches to a single. He gets it to half-guard. 1:00. Setting up a kimura. He uses it to pass and mounts. Madadi gives up the back, both hooks. 35. Cabral lands a couple good lefts. 15. Madadi fights out of it and stands to the clinch, crowd cheers. R1 ends, 10-9 Cabral. R2 began. Spaced the hell out for the first minute and a half, Cabral had Madadi down but Madadi stood up nicely, stuffs another double to the clinch. I somehow doubt I missed too much... Madadi knees the body. 3:00. Cabral knees the body. Cabral lands a lazy right elbow. He knees the body. And again. Madadi breaks with a left. He lands a jab. Cabral front kicks the face but not much behind it. Madadi lands a right, they clinch, 2:00. Madadi knees the leg. Both men are exhausted. Madadi knees the body. Ref breaks 'em up. Madadi tries a spinning backfist, 1:00, uncorks a right hand bomb that misses. Madadi gets a nice trip to half-guard. Lands a couple left hammerfists. 35. Cabral replies with a couple of his own. Madadi stands and lets him up. Clinch. Cabral breaks with a spinning elbow, not much behind it. Cabral lands a couple jabs, eats a left and a right uppercut, clinch, Cabral knees the body. Madadi works a double, eats a right elbow, R2 ends, 10-9 Madadi but close. R3 began and they touch gloves. Cabral tries a front kick and slips miserably lmao. Madadi lands a jab. He lands a right uppercut, stuffs a single to the clinch. Cabral switches to a double, back to a single. They break. Cabral lands a left, eats a spinning back fist, tries a double and a single. 4:00. They break, Madadi lands a right uppercut, a right, a left, a right, then a right uppercut, the ref steps in, Cabral's out on his feet. Madadi celebrates and runs over and leaps on the cage right by the defeated Cabral sitting on his stool. 1:56 R3. They hug, very classy from Madadi. Apparently they're friends. First time Cabral's been finished. Talks about how he had been behind bars and how he'd lost his last fight. He said it was incredible to be back. "It's always difficult to step into the Octagon. There was a lot of emotion."